


[食色]夏夜

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 预警：不要读这个故事！！！





	[食色]夏夜

小公园里的泥泞足球场地正中央躺着一个男人，赤身裸体，腿根腰际都是深红发紫的指印。伦敦的夏夜温和宜人，只是身上发凉的各种液体让男人微微蜷缩起身子，依旧熟睡着。  
一条满是细小文字刺青的手臂伸过来，给泥地里的躯体盖上一层毯子。但手掌还没到达想要的位置就骤然静止，随着绒毯一起垂到地上，然后消失在夜色里，混合着溅起的泥点盖过手臂上的刺青纹样。  
踢踢踏踏的脚步声。滚轮碾起石子掉进旁边的小水坑砸碎倒影的星光。啪叽啪叽。呱哒呱哒。难得的云消雨歇的后半夜，地上的肮脏积水来自潮湿的白天和前半夜的某些不可告人的故事。  
一双小巧的亮黄色雨靴出现在男人身边。小巧的身影蹲下身来，透明雨衣的下摆像蜻蜓翅膀一样斜斜展开。一根纤细的小手指在地上的肢体上逡巡，悬浮在肌肤表面寻找着什么。颈动脉在指尖下安静的跳动，像是被安抚了的雀鸟。然后针尖顺着指尖埋进血管。  
“你比刚刚那两个人乖多了。”  
蜻蜓离去又静悄悄落下，女孩身后多了一辆四轮小推车和帆布。把地上的人体打包成一卷，再把包裹连拖带扯地弄到小板车上，少女把手上带子甩开撑着腰休息，喘息跟蝉鸣一样急促，“你可真重呀，汉堡吃那么多干什么。”休息了好一会儿，才慢慢的拖着小车向小巷深处的地铁口走去。  
积水里的月色被遗落的毯子所遮掩。无人知晓在这个夜晚的泥泞球场上所发生的事。

  
从维多利亚地铁站坐上区域线往斯隆广场方向，有一个分岔口，通往一条无人问访的轨道，尽头是一间废弃的地下酒吧。一道侧门通向一个狭小的站台。说是侧门，厚重的实木门板配上造型精致的把手，只有酒吧所属的当年那位地产大亨偶尔在西敏寺办完一天事，坐着他的专列过来喝睡前倒数第三杯酒的时候，那两扇大门才会被打开。而铺着地毯的站台，以前常被厨子或服务生当作工作间隙抽烟闲谈的去处。而现在的门半掩着，泻出的一丝高亮灯光在地道里十分刺眼，地上灰尘掩盖的烟头之间有一串湿哒哒的脚印和几道水痕，一头消失在门缝中，另一头指向一节车厢，孤零零的停在光线照不到的隧道深处。  
“Off with his head~!”  
话音未落，女孩就迫不及待的捧起那颗新鲜的头颅，喜欢得像是抱着新买的洋娃娃。各种体液还在断口处往外涌，浑浊的颜色顺着雨衣前襟慢慢流下，弄脏了鞋尖。而那个脑袋的主人像个被破开的橡木桶，里面盛着深红色的美酒，在无影灯下美得刺眼。血液蔓延到桌角，滴答滴答如同沙漏，然后慢慢的就停止了。  
小拖车被丢在空旷的大厅角落里，长方形餐桌上的尸体被二氧化碳迷昏后电击，直接大动脉放血，然后肢解四肢，开胸剖腹，去毛褪皮。执刀的手小巧敏捷，像采摘树上的金苹果一样摘下各种脏器，放进一旁准备好的处理液中浸泡。大块的肌肉群沿着骨膜切下来，肋排切粒龙骨切段，手脚什么的拿去给标本部门那边的人处理一下吧自己清洗太麻烦了……  
餐桌四周被踩出几圈深色鞋印，有些延伸到房间的各个角落里，好像错综复杂的寻宝地图，只是尽头的宝藏不是随便谁都可以得到的。  
等到天光微晞，所有肉块和脏器都已打包完毕，其余材料也已经开始处理。换好衣服走上两级台阶，女孩想到什么，回头走向角落里的一个袋子，掏出手机LED灯一闪一闪。  
她颠了颠背上的第一份快递，一手提拉着送货地址的家门钥匙，[心想这些够不够那一群人吃饱。](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478437)  
唉，还是担心一下回来之后怎么处理这边的场景吧，这次又要花多久搞卫生呢？  
再过不久，地上的痕迹就被另一串鞋印所掩盖，再被清洁剂抹去。只有重新洒下的灰烬知晓。

  
周日早上的公寓门前的台阶上放着两个木箱。其中一个装满真空包装好的肉块和其他食材，每一袋都有标签注明部位和出厂日期。箱子内壁上的纸盒盛满干冰，棱角缝隙里流出轻薄的雾气，凉意缠绕上指尖。  
最上面有一张小纸条。“余下的货物已送抵所指定目的地。” 用细沙吸干的墨水还有些许植物的香味。没有落款。  
一个月后出现了另一个箱子，比之前那个轻了许多，打开盖子，满箱的百合花瓣混合着细碎的骨节，上面捧着一颗白色泛黄的头骨，跟下颌拼在一起，隐约能看出那个坏笑。  
而那个真实的坏笑则被保存在透明树脂里，再过三周就会随着第三个木箱送达。活体面部扫描后骨骼重构，精准打印出的基构保证每一根睫毛都挺立在原来的位置，被密封在水晶匣子里，只能被亵玩但不再能被触摸。  
等到下一个赛季开始的时候，也许里面的肉体已经开始腐败溃烂，爬满艳色的菌落，或者干枯萎缩像秋后的落叶，轻微的触碰就会粉碎成渣。  
但那有什么关系呢。  
他已是属于您的了。

END


End file.
